1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an invasive surgery work station having manual (handheld) instruments of one or more medical devices, an equipment cabinet for housing non-manipulated components of the medical devices, and a connection unit that connects the instruments and the equipment cabinet with one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In open or minimally invasive surgery (collectively referred to herein as "invasive surgery"), medical devices with widely varying functions are used simultaneously in operations. The devices are generally constructed as independent units, and are arranged more or less systematically, relatively closely around a patient positioning table that accepts a patient. It is disadvantageous that the devices occupy a considerable space in the region around the patient positioning table, so that this space is not available to the operating team (consisting of physicians, auxiliary personnel and operational personnel for the equipment), so that the operating team's work often has to be carried out in very limited space.
Another disadvantage of the known work stations is that several operators are required just to operate the devices, which is economically disadvantageous.
A medical work station is known, for example, from German Utility Model 92 18 373 which has an equipment cabinet for holding non-manipulated components of one or more medical devices. The equipment cabinet of this known work station is placed immediately alongside the patient positioning table, so that the patient positioning table is not freely accessible. Moreover, there is no central location from which all of the handheld instruments can be readily accessible.